warframefandomcom-20200222-history
TennoCon/2018
TennoLive *TennoLive aired on July 7 from 6 p.m. ET to 7 p.m. ET. * was a Twitch drop for those watching TennoLive on Twitch for 30 minutes consecutive with their warframe accounts linked to Twitch. **Those who were at TennoCon received Ash Prime within two weeks later on. **Due to viewer overload on the servers with almost 500,000 con-current viewers, not all viewers received their Ash Prime. This was fixed by having whoever logged into Warframe in the past 7 days prior to the fix on any platform with a Twitch linked account and did not receive the Ash Prime Drop instantly receive one. This was known as The Great TennoCon 2018 Ash Prime Drop Fix! Amazon Prime Day Announcement *Digital Extremes announced participating in Amazon's Prime Day, offering free exclusives bundle from July 12 to August 12 at 2 p.m. ET, those being the Spektaka Liset Skin and Spektaka Color Palette. Nintendo Switch Port *Warframe's port to Nintendo Switch, first orchastrated by DESheldon Carter playing on the Switch, later showing the game to the cameras and audience, then followed by Digital Extremes playing the Nintedo Switch trailer, Warframe makes its debute to Nintendo's Console. Prime Unvaulting, Summer of 2018 *The Prime Unvaulting of & with their Prime weapons coming the summer of 2018. Along with the availability of Accessory packages for the first time of Prime Unvaulting, at the price of $20 per Accessory Pack. Content Reveals *Warframe concept arts, Warframe/Weapon/Companion deluxe skins & new weapons were shown first in the Art Panel, then later on at TennoLive. *''Note that the points labeled with * at the end were only shown in the Art Panel.'' Gram_Prime_Reveal.png|Gram Prime Reveal. Corpus Bundle..png|Corpus Shotgun & Revolver. Corpus Glaive.png|Corpus Glaive. Venus Solaris United Sentinel.png|Venus Solaris United Sentinel. Nyx Deluxe Skin.jpg|Nyx Deluxe Skin concept art. Vauban Deluxe Skin.png|Vauban Deluxe model, with his signature hammer skin. Limbo Deluxe Skin.jpg|Limbo Deluxe Skin concept art. Titania Deluxe Skin.jpg|Titania Deluxe Skin concept art. Nezha Deluxe Skin Sculpture.jpg|Nezha Deluxe Skin 3D Scuplture. Nezha Deluxe Accessories.png|Nezha Deluxe accessories (Syandana & Dual Sword Skins). Nidus Deluxe Skin.png|Nidus Deluxe Skin, alongside Kubrow Deluxe Skin. Nidus Deluxe Skin Mutated.png|Nidus Deluxe Skin, alongside Kubrow Deluxe Skin. (Mutated) Helminth Deluxe.png|Kubrow Deluxe Skin. VladConcept.jpg|Revenant concept art. Garuda Concept Art #1.png|CODENAME: Garuda concept art. Revenant & Garuda.jpg|Revenant, with his signature Two-Handed Katana & Garuda, with her Raptors Gauntlets. ** .* **Corpus Bundle (Shotgun & Revolver).* **Corpus Glaive.* **Venus Solaris United Sentinel.* ** Deluxe Skin concept art, being the first Designer Deluxe Skin created by stjepan. ** Deluxe Skin model, with signature hammer skin. ** Deluxe Skin concept art. ** Deluxe Skin concept art. ** Deluxe Skin 3D Sculpture. **Nezha Deluxe accessories (Syandana & Dual Swords skin).* ** Deluxe Skin model, with Kubrow Deluxe Skin of similar theme. **Revenant (Vlad) Warframe model, with signature two-handed Katana. **Revenant signature Shotgun.* ** Warframe 1st concept art.* **Garuda Warframe 2nd concept art. Fortuna & Solaris United *Fortuna & Venus' new Landscape & Warframe's second open-world map, with the introduction of new systems such as Kitguns system (Secondary Weapon crafting) from NPC Rude Zuud, Moa Companions assembly system from NPC Boon, Species Hunting/Fishing services from NPC The Business & Bounty offers from NPC Eudico inside Fortuna & NPC Solaris United Agent from the outside landscape. K-Drives & Venus Open-world Gameplay footage of both Fortuna & Venus open-world showed Bounty system in Venus, deployable hoverboards from Gears tab to travel across the landscape similar to Archwing Launchers, the appearance of Spider-looking Corpus enemies (names currently unknown) which were teased in previous Devstreams, and Nef Anyo's Church. Railjack *Railjack. The New War *The New War Teaser Trailer was shown as the reveal of the upcoming chapter of Warframe Lore & Cinematic quests. Category:Tabview